Coupées
by demianhellsing
Summary: Que pasaria si de rrepente sientes que tu vida deja de tener sentido que nuna lograras tus sueños que solo eres una carga paralas personas de alrededor asi es como sanji se siente lo que no sabe es alguien le enseñara que su vida vale y mucho
1. Une nuit

Bn aqui les dejo mi primer fan fit yaoi, esta historia centra ami pareja favorita de yaoi de one piece ZoroxSanji ojala sea de su agrado ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coupées

**Une nuit**

Simplemente no sabía como había empezado, lo único que tenia claro era que para el, esto aliviaba su dolor aunque sea un poco.

La noche se había convertido en cómplice de su acto, en la cocina del Merry, todos sus nakamas se habían marchado al pueblo, mientras el se había quedado a vigilar el barco.

-Creo que de nuevo me sobrepase un poco- decía el cocinero con una sonrisa irónica, mirando su brazo ensangrentado, por todas las heridas que el mismo había provocado.

"_Si creas un dolor diferente para sustituir uno insoportable, si haces eso ¿no sientes como si pudieras olvidar todo el dolor por un momento?"_

El cocinero estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a la cocina.

-Oye cocinerucho ¿que se supone que estas haciendo? - el peliverde estaba recargo en la puerta de la cocina, Sanji de la impresión había tirado la pequeña navaja que había estado usando.

-¡Oh! ¿Zoro que haces aquí? Pensé que no volverían a dormir esta noche- decía el cocinero muy nervioso, mientras ocultaba su brazo izquierdo, de la vista del espadachín.

-Pues, me disponía a regresar al hotel, pero como llegue aquí primero decidí pasar la noche en el barco, creo que yo pregunte primero ¿que hacías tu exactamente?- Zoro no despegaba su penetrante mirada del cocinero.

-¿Yo?......no nada no hacia nada- replico muy nervioso el cocinero.

-Nada mmmmm y ¿que me dices de eso?- Zoro bajo la mirada y observo detenidamente la navaja que yacía a los pies del cocinero.

-O ¿te refieres a esto?- Sanji levanto el cuchillo del suelo y lo guardo en un cajón – es que estaba aburrido y me puse a limpiar la cocina jejeje- el cocinero no sabia exactamente como actuar ¿Por qué Zoro le hacia tantas preguntas? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?

No eso no podía ser, Sanji lo conocía perfectamente, Zoro era la persona más insensible del mundo además de despistada, no era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Con que era eso, me iré a dormir- Sanji se sintió aliviado parecía Zoro no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero esa tranquilidad fue rápidamente destruida por el espadachín que antes de irse dijo.

-Sabes, tal vez no sea la persona mas indicada para decirte esto y también se que no tengo ni la menor idea por que te sientes así pero, eso no justifica que estés haciendo tantas estupideces- dicho esto el espadachín salió dela habitación, desapareciendo de la vista del cocinero.

Sanji no quería creer lo que había escuchado de todos los miembros de la tripulación ¿Por qué? El tenia que haberlo descubierto el cocinero se tumbo de rodillas y las lagrimas no tardaron en caer se sentía miserable, era verdad lo que hacia no tenia justificación pero que mas podía hacer.


	2. Douleur

**Douleur**

El Going Merry había anclado en una nueva isla después de varios meses ala mar.

-Sanji kun ¿Estas seguro de querer cuidar de nuevo el barco?, en la otra isla también te quedaste vigilando- decía la pelirroja antes de bajar del Merry.

- ¡Nami san! Te preocupas por mi mellorine querida - el cocinero se sacudía como espagueti con corazones en los ojos antes el comentario de la navegante.

- Ejem bien entonces sin mas demoras nos marcharíamos pero, para mi tranquilidad opino que seria mejor si alguien se quedara contigo-

- Pero…. Nami san- replico sanji

- Nada de pero, Zoro te quedaras a vigilar el barco con Sanji- decía mientras apuntaba al espadachín que estaba por salir del barco.

- ¡QUE!- Grito Zoro muy molesto –Dime ¿Por qué carajos me tengo que quedar?-

- Si no quieres quedarte, no te quedes pero de camino al pueblo podemos hablar sobre tu deuda- decía la chica con una mirada diabólica.

Zoro no pudo contra el comentario de su deuda, según Nami ya se había incrementado lo suficiente para superar su recompensa, así que miro ala chica con intenciones de quererla ver en el infierno y volvió a embarcar el Merry.

-Bien Sanji kun, nos retiramos posiblemente tardemos unos tres días ya que el pueblo esta un poco lejos del mar, así que te encargamos el barco- La pelirroja salía de Merry, para alcanzar a su capitán que ya había corrido hacia el bosque en busca de aventura.

Sanji no pudo evitar reír del panorama que tenia ante el, en realidad su tripulación era fuera de los normal y mas su capitán, ellos siempre podían hacerlo reír en los momentos difíciles, a pesar de contar con tan buenos nakamas, Sanji sentía un vacio interno que no tenia fin y lo devoraba día a día, ya no era nada fácil sonreír como siempre lo hacia, el hecho de despertar le pesaba bastante, vivir el día a día era una tarea desgastante, desde cuando la vida se había tornado así era una pregunta difícil de responder, tal vez desde siempre, si no fuera por que Zeff había perdido la pierna por salvarlo el se hubiera desprendido de su vida hace ya mucho tiempo, soñaba con encontrar el All Blue ese era su gran sueño tal vez si lo encontraba su vida ganaría algún sentido, su búsqueda había tomado la mayoría de su vida y aun así no había obtenido nunca ni una pista de su ubicación ni siquiera estaba seguro si era real. Los pensamientos de Sanji siempre eran los mismos, preguntas que ponían en duda su existencia si de verdad valdría la pena su búsqueda todo siempre era igual pero por fuera siempre mantenía una sonrisa y con su forma de ser tan alegre y entusiasta nadie sospecharía que bajo esa sonrisa solo hay un cobarde alguien que toma la salida fácil a sus problemas esa era su realidad.

Sanji finalmente perdió de vista a sus nakamas, los cuales observaba desde el mástil del marco –Parece que hoy será un largo día ¿no crees marimo?- decía Sanji con entusiasmo mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del peliverde ya que este se había limitado a ignorarle.

A decir verdad la actitud del espadachín no le había sorprendido desde aquel día que lo descubrió en la cocina del Merry la relación que llevaban de nakamas se había deteriorado, sus peleas que siempre era tan seguidas ya eran cosa del pasado y Zoro ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra era como si Sanji no existiera en el pequeño mundo del espadachín.

Tal vez eso lo deprima en realidad, Zoro producía sentimientos muy extraños en el interior del cocinero sentimientos que aun no era capas de comprender, toda la situación era rara la persona con la que siempre te estas peleando por cualquier tontería se da cuenta de que tienes malos hábitos y como por arte de magia desapareces de su mundo y la ultima mirada que recuerdas que te dedico fue una mirada de decepción que confundido se sentía el cocinero de verdad. Opto por no pensar mas en el asunto se recargo en las barandillas del barco mientras le daba una gran calada a su cigarro y la soltaba con toda la tranquilidad que sus pulmones le permitían, de verdad ese día seria un día muy largo.

Por su parte Zoro estaba demasiado molesto, siempre era lo mismo la arpía de Nami lo extorsionaba para hacer lo que ella quería y gracias a ella estaría atrapado tres días a solas con el cocinero -Y yo que quería dormir en una cama- decía Zoro de mala gana.

-Bien supongo que una de mis siestas, seria de mucha ayuda ahora- Zoro se acostó en el piso del Merry y estaba conciliando el sueño cuando un ruido lo despertó, había provenido de la cocina y prefiero ir a revisar, cuando entro al lugar sanji estaba parado encima de un banco guardando unos trastos y por un descuido había tirado un vaso.

-Marimo que bueno que llegas ¿podrías ayudarme a recoger?- decía sanji que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el banco, guardando todos los trastos en sus respectivos lugares.

Zoro no respondido, se agacho y empezó a levantar los pedazos de vidrio del suelo, la situación se había tornado incomoda, era lo mismo como si Sanji estuviera solo en esa fría cocina. Por un error el cocinero perdió el equilibrio cayendo, por acto reflejo del espadachín, lo protegió con su cuerpo impidiendo que el cocinero se hiciera daño alguno.

La posición en al que habían quedado era algo comprometedora Sanji se encontraba encima de Zoro y el lo sostenía de la cintura, mientras sus rostros se mantenían separados por muy poca distancia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba el espadachín que observaba a un Sanji muy sonrojado.

-Si, gracias- la voz del cocinero estaba nerviosa su cuerpo temblaba pero ala vez una calidez interna lo llenaba era extraño, nunca se había sentido así con ninguna mujer esa calidez interna, ese sentimiento de que todo estaría bien pasara lo que pasara, Sanji se dejo llevar por todas las emociones que por su cuerpo fluían y por instinto empezó a acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los del espadachín, Zoro al ver las intenciones de Sanji lo alejo de el y salió de la cocina.

Verlo alejándose de le había dolido, acaso era tan malo lo que acababa de hacer, si los dos eran hombres pero solo quería sentirse querido por alguien, aunque sea solo un momento acaso no merecía ser querido, también necesitaba que lo protegieran ¿era tan malo eso?

Había anochecido y Zoro no había vuelto a ver a Sanji desde el incidente en la cocina.

-Ese idiota- gruño Zoro mientras se dirigía ala cocina. Cuando entro ala cocina, Sanji se encontraba dormido recostado su cabeza sobre la mesa y junto a el un pequeño cuchillo.

Zoro al verlo, sintió un gran coraje que lo carcomía por dentro, como era posible que el Ero Cook hiciera tantas estupideces, acaso no se daba cuenta que también lo lastimaba a el.

-Oye Ero Cook- Zoro intentaba despertar a Sanji pero sin éxito alguno, al parecer había estado llorado por mucho tiempo ya que sus rostro aun tenía rastro de lagrimas, Zoro no tuvo opción que cargar a Sanji hasta la habitación de las chicas ya que era la única lugar del barco que tenia cama, lo recostó en ella y con cuidado empezó a levantar la manga de su camisa estaba sangrando al parecer su brazo se había lastimado mucho, el espadachín con cuidado empezó a curar las heridas de Sanji, al terminar no pudo evitar acariciar su frente con dulzura.

-Sabes Ero Cook aunque no lo parezca me preocupo por ti, todos nos preocupamos por ti- susurro Zoro al oído del cocinero.


	3. Un désir

**Por fin nuevo cap sorry por la tardanza es que e estado ocupado al fin el anciado lemon es mi primer lemon asi que no me maten si no les gustan xD ya que ami si me gusto y heche humo cuando lo escribi jajajabueno cuidense y disfruten su lectura**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un désir**

Zoro se disponía a marcharse ala habitación de los chicos, cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien tiraba de su camisa con fuerza.

-Ero Cook descansa hoy tuviste un día cansado- decía el espadachín sin voltear a ver al cocinero que se encontraba su espalda; pero el temblor en las manos de su compañero lo obligo a voltear a ver a un cocinero frágil y desprotegido.

-Zoro por favor quédate conmigo- los ojos del cocinero no tardaron en inundarse de lagrimas, -Por favor Zoro no me dejes solo, como todos los demás lo han hecho- su mano no soltaba al espadachín era como si eso dependiera su propia vida.

Ver a Sanji en ese estado era de verdad deprimente es como si no quedara ningún rastro del valiente guerrero que de verdad era.

Zoro tomo la mano de Sanji y con su otra mano delicadamente acaricio los rubios cabellos del cocinero, este respondió al gesto abrasándose con fuerza del marimo.

-De seguro ahora piensas que soy patético ¿verdad?- Sanji ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho del espadachín.

-Baka!, yo jamás pensaría eso de ti- para el espadachín ver a Sanji en ese estado era lo peor que le podía pasar, la angustia que le producía atormentaba fuertemente su corazón; era difícil ver ala persona que amas sufriendo por la soledad que azotaba su ser, acaso Sanji jamás se daría cuenta que para el espadachín el lo era todo, que había abarcado cada uno de sus pensamiento desde que lo vio por primera vez en el Baratie; por esa razón siempre buscaba pelear con el cocinero era la única forma de obtener la atención de su amado, que estúpido se sentía Zoro al pensar eso, pero era cierto el cocinero era todo un Don Juan, jamás seria algo mas para su querido Sanji y eso era la cruel verdad que escondía el espadachín; Pero posiblemente eso podría cambiarse, esa era la ilusión del espadachín, si se le declaraba a Sanji tal vez el lo tomaría mas en cuenta en su vida, pero su ilusión callo hecha pedazos cuando vio a su amado esa lamentable noche en el Merry; Nunca creyó que Sanji fuera ese tipo de persona, que se rindiera tan fácilmente a los problemas de la vida.

Desde esa noche los sentimientos de Zoro se volvieron un total caos; se había enamorado todo ese tiempo de una persona falsa, que sonreía por fuera pero por dentro solo lloraba, además que pasaría si un día de verdad el cocinero se quitara la vida, eso seria lo mas doloroso que le podría pasar, Zoro observo al cocinero que dormía entre sus brazos, se había prometido hace tiempo que jamás volvería a perder a una persona importante y si parea eso tenia que soportar el dolor del cocinero lo haría sin pensarlo.

-No te preocupes, yo jamás te abandonare, lo juro- susurraba el espadachín más para si mismo que para el cocinero, mientras limpiaba las húmedas mejillas de su amado, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Que calidad tan agradable, este sentimiento de seguridad es como si…………- Sanji abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas y ¡ZORO LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO! Pero no era del todo desagradable el contacto con el espadachín, hace mucho que no sentía tal calma como la que le daba estar junto con el marimo.

-Pero que estoy pensando!!!- se maldijo el cocinero, era verdad que lo que sentía era muy agradable y que hace unas horas estuvo apunto de besarlo pero………………… NO!!!!

-A mi me gustan las mujeres- se repetía una y otra vez el cocinero queriéndose convencer, así mismo que no estaba enamorándose de Zoro; Pero el simple hecho de recordar el beso que casi se dan en la cocinero fue suficiente para encender sus mejillas de un tono carmín.

Molesto por sus reacciones, Sanji se deshizo del contacto con el espadachín, y así salir del cuarto.

El espadachín entre sueños, buscaba el contacto con el cocinero y al no encontrarlo, se despertó exaltado.

-Sanji!- había sido un sueño mas bien una pesadilla, donde el cocinero desaparecía de su vida para siempre, el miedo que sentía en ese sueño lo atormento, ¿de verdad seria así su vida sin el cocinero?

Zoro se levanto para buscar a su compañero; lo busco en la cocina, las habitaciones de los chicos, al no encontrarlo pensó que había salido al pueblo pero, al pasar por los mandarinos de Nami, el sonido de agua cayendo, llamo su atención, el espadachín camino hasta el baño del barco y se asomo por la puerta entreabierta, encontrado a Sanji que se disponía a disfrutar de un baño.

-Haber si esto me ayuda a despejar las ideas- se decía a si mismo Sanji mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

Para el espadachín, la escena era de lo mas erótica, el delicado cuerpo de Sanji era de lo mas excitante, esas fuertes piernas, su fuerte peo delicado abdomen.

Mirar ese cuerpo sin sentir deseo era imposible; Sanji se estaba remojando en la tina, con movimientos sensuales se movía dentro de esa tina, lo cual despertó la virilidad del guerrero.

La lujuria se estaba apoderando del cuerpo del espadachín; quería poseer al cocinero, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se le estaba poniendo en frente.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe; la lujuria se había apoderado totalmente de su ser, Sanji al ver al espadachín, se sonrojo notablemente por su presencia.

-Marimo Idiota, ¿Qué carajos crees que haces?- rezongaba el cocinero mientras Zoro se desvestía enfrente suyo.

-No me habías dicho, que no querías que te dejara solo- decía Zoro ya dentro de la tina, acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo del cocinero.

Sanji intentaba poner resistencia pero fue inútil ya que el espadachín lo sometió con facilidad, acomodando al cocinero sobre sus piernas.

-Por favor……….. detente- El cocinero estaba confundido, no sabia a quien escuchar, su mente quería que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo deseaba esas caricias que el espadachín le propiciaba.

Zoro aprovecho un gemido que el cocinero no pudo contener para besarlo introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del cocinero.

Todo parecía un sueño para Zoro; tanto tiempo deseando al cocinero y ahora todas sus fantasías se estaban volviendo realidad.

Las fuertes manos del espadachín, exploraban con pasión la anatomía de Sanji provocando así la excitación de su miembro.

-Parece que necesitas atención aquí- decía el espadachín con un tono seductor; mientras empezaba a masturbar la virilidad del cocinero, primero despacio para después seguir con rudeza.

Zoro con sensualidad llevo sus dedos a la boca de Sanji para que los lamiera; cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos bajo hasta la entrada del cocinero, introduciendo sus dedos cuidadosamente, empezándola a dilatar.

Sanji sintió un dolor que recorría por toda su espalda, el cuerpo extraño que lo invadía pronto dejo el dolor para llegar al placer, haciendo que el cocinero pidiera mas.

Al ver la reacción de su amante, el espadachín upo que todo ya estaba listo, con cuidado levanto a Sanji para así introducir su miembro delicadamente en su interior, lagrimas brotaron instantáneamente de los ojos del cocinero, haciendo que con fuerza se abrazara del cuerpo de su compañero, arañando su espalda como una fiera.

-Zo…..ro…- repetía entre gemidos el cocinero.

El espadachín empezó a marcar el ritmo con sus caderas, haciendo subir y bajar a Sanji, primero despacio para dar lugar a embestidas mucho más rápidas.

-Vamos juntos- susurro el espadachín al oído de su amante.

Un gran gemido lleno el Going Merry, los amantes habían llegado al clímax total al mismo tiempo, Sanji se abrazado con mas fuerza de su espadachín mientras su respiración volvía ala normalidad.

-Cocinerucho idiota, gracias por hacerme tan feliz esta noche- decía Zoro mientras abrazaba con ternura a su querido cocinero.


	4. Amour

**Amour**

_A la mañana siguiente, el cocinero se encontraba haciendo el desayuno pero;_

_-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz-_

_De solo recordar eso, Sanji sentía una sensación muy curiosa por todo su cuerpo, no había podido olvidar esas palabras desde que el espadachín se lo había dicho, ¿Cómo era posible que el marimo le dijera tal cosa solo por ese rato de pasión que tuvieron juntos?_

_Era tan complicada la situación en la que se sentía en esos momentos, de repente todo había cambiado, su mundo siempre había sido diferente, fingir una sonrisa para no ser rechazado, Zoro había sido el único que sabia su verdadero rostro y aun así el seguía estando a su lado._

_¿Por qué?- se preguntaba el cocinero, mientras una lágrima se derramaba de su único ojo visible._

"_¿Por qué?" No entiendo por que te cuestionas tanto- _

_El cocinero se exalto al oír la voz de espadachín a sus espaldas._

_-MARIMO IDIOTA ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUÍ!!!- gritaba el cocinero _

_-Desde que empezaste con esas estupidas preguntas respecto a lo que pasó entre nosotros, no entiendes que de verdad te quiero-_

_Las palabras del espadachín fluían con mucha naturalidad, como si estuviera diciendo algo tan obvio como que el cielo es azul, provocando la ira del cocinero._

_-ERES UN IDIOTA, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTO NO ES NORMAL, ADEMAS COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ME AMAS SIEMPRE ESTAMOS PELEANDO ENTIENDE, APUESTO QUE TU ESTARIAS MEJOR SI YO NUNCA ME HUBIERA UNIDO A ESTA TRIPULASION!!!!-_

_Las lágrimas del cocinero lo inundaron, ciego por la ira Sanji tomo un cuchillo con intenciones de herirse pero Zoro lo detuvo el arma tomándola por la filosa hoja haciendo que la sangre fluyera a través de ellas._

_-Ya me canse de escuchar tus estupideces-_

_El espadachín tomo a Sanji de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo._

_-yo te amo! Si tu piensas que hubiera sido mejor para mi, que no te hubieras unido ala tripulación, estas equivocado, tu me das fuerza el solo hecho de saber, que si muero ya no podré verte, eso me da fuerzas, por que tu eres la vida para mi-_

_Lo que escuchaba el cocinero era tan sincero, el sentimiento de las palabras de Zoro había tocado en lo más profundo del interior del cocinero, los sentimientos que aquello producía en el corazón de Sanji eran inexplicables, ¿Acaso esto es lo que llamar amor? Se pregunto el cocinero, de verdad el hombre que lo estaba abrazando, lo amaba la duda seguía en el corazón del cocinero pero algo dentro de el quería creer, quería creer que le amaban y era capaz de ser feliz por primera vez en su vida junto a la persona que el amaba._

_-¿Zoro?-_

_El débil susurro que salio de los labios del cocinero fueron oídos perfectamente por el espadachín quien solo lo acerco más a su cuerpo._

_-Tengo miedo Zoro, tengo miedo de creer lo que me dices, tengo miedo de creerte por que, yo también te amo-_

_El cocinero escondió su rostro completamente en el pecho del espadachín, no queria perder la calidez que ese contacto le propiciaba._

_-Te amo, por eso quiero que valores tu vida Ero cook-_

_Zoro tomo suavemente el brazo izquierdo del cocinero, empezando a subir la manga de la camisa dejando al descubierto las heridas del cocinero._

_-Zoro yo- Sanji no pudo terminar su frase ya que el espadachín había empezado a besar delicadamente las heridas de Sanji._

_-¿Lo Prometes?- Zoro se había detenido para oír la respuesta de su amante._

_-Lo intentare- decía el cocinero con lágrimas en los ojos._

_El espadachín con ternura beso la frente del cocinero reteniéndolo con fuerza entre sus brazos._

_-Te amo, tú nunca estarás solo. Por que yo siempre estaré a tu lado-_

_Zoro levanto la barbilla de su compañero para depositar un beso en sus labios sencillo pero lleno del amor que estaba dispuesto a entregarle al cocinero._


	5. la chanson

Coupées

**la chanson**

-Ah!!!! Zo…….Zorooooooo-

La cocina del Merry se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre dos amantes.

Sanji se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa, sus prendas habían pasado a formar parte del suelo, mientras que el Espadachín entre besos, lamidas y una que otra mordida recorría la anatomía del Cocinero, memorizando cada rincón de esa exquisita piel.

-Eres delicioso- Le susurraba lujuriosamente el Espadachín a los oídos del Cocinero, mientras sus dedos empezaban a invadir la entrada del Cocinero.

-Zoro, so………soy TUYO!!!!!- Decía el Cocinero entre gemidos, mientras que el Espadachín lo penetraba lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba el Espadachín mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amante.

-No te preocupes por favor sigue- el cocinero miraba apasionadamente a su compañero moviendo sus caderas para acelerar la penetración.

Entre más avanzaba la penetración, sanji tenia que morder mas sus labios para no gritar, las embestidas empezaron despacio para después aumentar su potencia, pronto cualquier rastro de dolor desapareció para dar lugar a un placer sin limites, el Espadachín disfrutaba al máximo esa estreches la cual era propia del cocinero la cual lo hacia enloquecer.

Siempre era lo mismo, todo empezaba con un simple beso, pero un beso era lo único necesario para desencadenar la pasión que había entre Zoro y Sanji desde que había empezado su relación, Cuando el Espadachín sintió que ya estaba por terminar, tomo con rudeza la virilidad de su compañero para empezarla a masturbar sin el más mínimo cuidado lo único que le preocupaba era darle placer a su amante.

Sanji reacciono a esto retorciendo su cuerpo al poco tiempo se vino y casi al instante sintió como el Espadachín dentro de su cuerpo, ambos amantes, sudorosos y agotados se contemplaban, había sido el mes mas maravilloso de sus vidas, no solo ahora llevaban una relación como pareja, si no que cada día que pasaban juntos, se sentía como poco a poco la tristeza que vivía dentro de Sanji se iba desvaneciendo.

El Going Merry había embarcado en una nueva isla dentro de la Grand Line, todos en la tripulación se encontraban muy emocionados ya que en ese pueblo no había señales de un cuartel de la Marina, además por esas fechas era conocida la isla por un increíble festival.

-¡¡¡¡Carne!!!!- gritaba el chico de goma desesperado por bajar de la nave, hasta que Nami lo detuvo con un fuerte golpe

-Tonto ya te he dicho que ser cuidadosos, aunque aquí no aya un cuartel de la Marina en esta isla recuerda que nuestras cabezas tienen precio- decía la pelirroja con su enorme puño levantado.

-Pero Nami, tengo hambre- el capitán se frotaba el enorme chichón que le había causado el golpe de la navegante.

-¿otras vez tienes hambre Luffy?- La Navegante miraba con resignación a su Capitán.

-Si!!!!!- Grito muy emocionado el joven.

-Zoro!!!!!- grito fuertemente la Navegante.

El Espadachín que se encontraba en medio de una de sus conocidas siestas, se desperto alarmado.

-Nos atacan ¿Qué pasa?- el Espadachín había desenfundado sus tres espadas dispuesto a pelear hasta el final.

-Nada Zoro, pero podrias decirle a Sanji que le prepare en tentempié a Luffy para que se quede quieto mientras planeamos que hacer-

-Esta bien, iré con el Ero Cook a decirle le prepare algo-

De camino ala cocina la atención del Espadachín fue captada por una voz que provenia de la cocina.

_En la última pagina de un cuento de hadas_

_como una tragedia de nuevo al final se re-escribió_

_y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser_

_en que siempre mi alma confió el amor y los sueños no son nada mas que_

_castillos de arena efímeros y desmoronados ante ti aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu_

_pero aun no he podido olvidar la canción que escuche la que tu sin cesar_

_no dejabas de cantar cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede ser que el ayer_

_vuelva algún día regresar._

-Ero Cook eres tu?- Zoro entro ala cocina con una cara de incredulidad que desconcertó al cocinero.

-¿Paso algo malo Marimo?- Sanji que había estado preparando la cena, se acerco para asegurarse que el Espadachín se encontrara bien.

-No nada solo que…………-

Sanji miro extrañado a Zoro

-Seguro que estas bien?-

-Si pero quería preguntarte, ¿Eras tu el que estaba cantando?-

-A eso este……- El Cocinero se volteo de espaldas para evitar el sonrojo que le había provocado esa pregunta.

-Pues si-

-De verdad cada día me sorprendes mas, es una hermosa voz la que tienes-

-E si gracias-

Para Zoro era muy graciosa la escena Sanji se había puesto rojo por un halago suyo, la escena se le hacia familiar como una jovencita adolescente hablando con el chico que le gustaba, y valla que linda jovencita era Sanji.

-Es una hermosa canción ¿Quién te la enseño?-Zoro se había sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina adoraba conocer cosas nuevas del cocinero, y parecía que estaba apunto de descubrir algo nuevo de su amante.

-Pues, s una canción que solía cantarme mi madre- el rostro del Cocinero mostraba una mirada melancólica.

-Es un poco triste no crees?

Zoro miraba detenidamente cada expresión y movimiento que hacia el Cocinero, aunque sabia que el ya había mejorado, tenia presente que su tristeza aun seguía ahí.

-Lo se, esa canción mi madre se la escribió a mí padre, después de que el nos abandono cuando yo era muy pequeño, supongo que son sus sentimientos de ella hacia el.

El Cocinero guardo silencio para después retomar la conversación, con un tono de voz menos melancólico.

-Es una canción muy bella, lastima que nunca la pudo terminar, murió antes de poder hacerlo- dijo disimulando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa pero ese mar de melancolías se reflejaba en sus ojos, ese detalle no paso por alto ante el Espadachín, que con agilidad jalo del brazo de su Cocinero para besarlo con pasión.

-Ero Cook, me gustaría escuchar algún día esa canción completada por ti-

Sanji solo sonrió ante el comentario, era sorprendente lo mucho que amaba a ese Espadachín.

Ese Espadachín que le había sacado de las tinieblas, era la persona mas importante en su vida y mientras el estuviera a su lado el siempre podría sonreír.

-Dalo por hecho Marimo- Dicho hecho Zoro se retiro de la cocina con una pedazo de carne para su capitán, había sido un buen tiempo a solas con su Cocinero y ahora podía decir que lo conocía mas.


	6. Bonheur

Coupées

**5. Bonheur**

-¡¡¡Robin swan!!! De verdad ¿crees que esto es una buena idea?- Sanji se encontraba probándose ropa, en los vestidores de la tienda en la que llevaban por lo menos 2 horas, intentado encontrar un buen atuendo para el Cocinero.

-No se preocupe Cocinero San, estoy segura que Espadachín San quedara fascinado con su regalo.

La bella Arqueóloga se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la tienda esperando al que el Cocinero terminara de cambiarse, habían estado juntos toda la mañana, y planeaban como sorprender al espadachín en el festival que se festejaría esa misma noche.

El Cocinero había estado muy preocupado, ya que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle al Espadachín, para festejar su primer mes como pareja, tanta fue su desesperación que con toda la pena del mundo tuvo que recurrir a Robin, para que lo ayudara con su obsequio, Robin después de oír la conmovedora historia del Cocinero acepto gustosa, ya que como ella decía, era evidente que Zoro y Sanji estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Bien, ya estoy listo- Sanji salio del vestidor luciendo un traje de estilo colonial color vino, constataba de una gabardina un chaleco con corbatín, pantalones y botas de charol del mismo color del conjunto.

-Espadachín San no se podrá resistir al verte, pero falta algo- contesto la mujer, mientras observaba detenidamente al cocinero.

Una mano emergió de arriba de Sanji colocándole sobre su cabeza una corona que estaba en el aparador de la tienda.

-Excelente, ahora tienes el atuendo perfecto Mr. Prince-

Sanji se examinaba frente al espejo, se sentía feliz, esa noche quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que Zoro le hacia sentir pero………

-Maldición a un no termino la canción- grito histéricamente el Cocinero.

-Tranquilo, Cocinero San yo te voy ayudar con la música, tu solo ocúpate de tener la letra lista- Comentaba muy despreocupada la Arqueóloga.

-Robin Swan, ¿De verdad harías eso por mi?- el Cocinero tomaba la mano de la Arqueóloga con una aura de gratitud que daba miedo.

Después de algunas horas, la gran hora había llegado, toda la tripulación del sombrero de paja estaban en la plaza principal del pueblo, disfrutando del festival, Luffy, Chopper y Usopp se encontraban comiendo como locos en todos los puestos de comida que se encontraban, Nami estaba felizmente apostando dinero, mientras que el Espadachín estaba sentado frente al escenario de la plaza con una nota en la mano.

_Marimo:_

_Te espero en el concierto_

_Que se dará en la plaza_

_Principal hoy a las 8 p.m._

_atte.: Sanji_

-Mmmmm ¿Por qué se estará retrasando tanto el Ero Cook?- Se preguntaba Zoro mientras le daba un trago a su botella de sake.

-¡¡¡¡Buenas noches!!!!- El presentador salio al escenario provocando el alboroto del público.

-COMO SABEMOS HOY ESTAMOS DE FIESTA Y YA ES HORA DEL EVENTO PRINCIPAL-

Toda la gente de la plaza gritaba de la emoción al parecer lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir debía ser muy divertido.

-Bueno con ustedes nuestro primer concursante, Sanji acompañado al piano de la hermosa Nico Robin.

-¡¡¡¡SANJI!!!!-El Espadachín que hasta el momento había seguido bebiendo sin preocupación alguna, termino por escupir el valioso líquido de la impresión.

Robin fue la primera el salir al escenario, llevando puesto un hermoso vestido de noche vino con un gran escote y tacones, Sanji salio después luciendo su hermoso traje que había comprado esa mañana.

-Buenas noches, esta canción quisiera dedicársela a una persona muy especial para mi espero que la disfrute- El Cocinero de verdad se encontraba muy nervioso, pero ya no tenia vuelta atrás, en cuanto Robin empezó a tocar el piano. Su pensamiento solo se enfoco en Zoro, tenia que esforzarse para que todos sus sentimientos se transmitieran en esa canción y lo lograría.

_En la ultima pagina_

_de un cuento de hadas_

_Como una tragedia de nuevo_

_Al final se reescribió_

_y de vista perdí el corazón_

_De ese único ser_

_en que siempre mi alma confió_

_El amor y los sueños no son_

_nada más que castillos de arena_

_efímeros desmoronados ante ti_

_aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu_

_pero aun no he podido olvidar_

_la canción que escuche_

_la que tu sin cesar_

_no dejabas de cantar_

_cada vez que la oigo sonar_

_pienso que puede ser que el ayer_

_vuelva un día a regresar_

_y que voy a volver_

_y de estas cadenas_

_que hoy me someten_

_con tantas penas_

_pronto me voy a liberar_

_volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar._

_Ya esta claro,_

_ya se que el amor_

_superara cualquier bloqueo_

_Incluso se que cambiara_

_nuestros destinos si lo creo_

_la mala estrella al fin se apagara_

_la ignorare que venza mi deseo._

_Un amanecer, me desperté y escuche las olas al romper_

_en la quietud sentí que iba renacer_

_con el calido abrazo de esa luz del sol y su calor_

_cuando no mas regresare la esperanza es mi motor_

_cuando empiecen a sonar las campanas de la felicidad_

_y por fin brillen ya los siete mares el milagro del amor_

_volveré a contemplar con ese ser al que yo amo y amare _

_y al que suavemente un beso le podré dar._

Toda la plaza gritaba de la felicidad, la canción de Sanji no solo había sido Hermosa si no emotiva, el Cocinero bajo corriendo del escenario para poder encontrarse con su amado Espadachín pero el ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Dónde Stara ese Marimo?- Sanji buscaba entre la multitud, hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la mano.

-Baka, no grites ven- Zoro jalo a Sanji durante unas 2 horas, ya que el pésimo sentido de orientación del Espadachín había causado que se perdieran mas de una vez, asta que por fin llegaron ala playa.

-Ero Cook- Zoro estaba totalmente sonrojado -¿De verdad sientes por mi lo que esa canción me hizo sentir?- Sanji se perdió ante esa pregunta, jamás había visto al Espadachín tan inseguro.

-Por eso la cante idiota, por que te amo- Zoro se sonrojo aun más al oír la respuesta del Cocinero, el Espadachín saco de su bolsillo un estuche que contenía dos anillos de oro, Sanji al verlo se quedo perplejo.

-Sanji, quiero pedirte-Zoro volteo estaba demasiado avergonzado pero tenia que hacer esa importante pregunta.

-¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?-grito el Espadachín para luego tomar la mano del Cocinero y ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular y después el hacer lo mismo con su dedo.

-Zoro yo- Sanji no tenia palabra alguna para expresar la felicidad que sentía.

-Zoro yo te amo- las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del Cocinero, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza eran lagrimas de felicidad.

-Ero cook ¿estas bien? Acaso ¿Dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal?- el Espadachín se había empezado a alarmar pero el Cocinero respondido a su pregunta abrazándose a su amado.

-Idiota, estoy bien- Sanji beso con locura al Espadachín, el cual al sentir el suave contacto de los labios del Cocinero correspondió el beso con pasión.

-CLAO QUE QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO-Dijo entre sollozos el cocinero.

A lo lejos el resto de la tripulación miraba con alegría la tierna escena.

-Quién lo diría- decía la Navegante conmovida por la escena que montaban la hermosa pareja.

-Lo se Navegante San ellos son tal para cual- la hermosa Arqueóloga recargada sobre una roca mirando a sus nakamas tan felices y otros mas que nada confundidos por lo que acababan de ver, ya que Usopp y Chopper se habían desmayado al ver Zoro y a Sanji besándose.

-JEJE, esto es motivo de fiesta- Saltaba felizmente el capitán, y era cierto ese día era para celebrar ya que dos almas habían decidido juntarse para volverse una sola por la eternidad.


	7. renaître

Coupées

**6. ****renaître**

Los preparativos de la boda se habían hecho ya desde hacia unos meses, Robin y Nami eran las encargadas de todos los decorativos mientras que Usopp y Chopper habían conseguido un hermoso castillo antiguo para el evento, mientras que su querido Capitán hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer comer.

-No es maravilloso dentro de poco ellos dos serán Marido y Marido- dijo Nami un poco confundida por su definición de matrimonio.

-Navegante-San lo que ahora importa es que el evento se celebrara dentro de unas pocas horas y tenemos que ayudar a Cocinero San con su traje.

Del otro lado del castillo luffy, Usopp y Chopper ayudaban a un mal humorado Zoro que mas que enojado moría de los nervios por el evento.

-¡Hasta cuando me podré mover!- grito desesperado el espadachín

-Cálmate Zoro solo estamos acomodándote el smoking- Usopp seguía acomodando el nudo de el moño, mientras Luffy y Chopper contemplaban el magnifico aspecto tan varonil pero sin perder ese toque de rudeza que posee Zoro.

-Woooo Zoro te vez muy bien- grito Luffy

-Si si eso verdad- acompaño Chopper con voz tímida.

-Listo- Usopp tomo una rosa y la acomodo en el pecho de Zoro.

-Con esto ya estas listo para el evento- Grito emocionado Chopper mientras daba saltos por todo el cuarto.

-Si aun queda tiempo puedo ver a Sanji antes de la boda- Zoro iba hacia la salida.

-NOOOOOO- gritaron al unisón sus tres compañeros tirando a Zoro al suelo.

-QUE CARAJOS LES SUCEDE!!!!- grito furioso Zoro

-Se supone que no puedes ver ala novia bueno novio o les traerá mala suerte- Dijo Usopp sujetándose de los pies de Zoro.

-QUE DIJISTE!!!!-

-Si, Zoro eso es una antigua tradición así que nov eras a Sanji hasta la boda-

- Esta bien—el espadachín se levanto y se fue directo a su cuarto.

Las horas pasaron y el gran evento estaba a punto de empezar, varios de sus viejos amigos habían llegado para festejar tal alegría junto con sus amigos.

La ceremonia empezó Zoro se encontraba frente mientras Sanji entro ala pequeña capilla lucia un hermoso smoking blanco que lucia muy bien con el y en sus lameos cargaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

Tanto Zoro como Sanji se sonrojaron al verse a los ojos era una sensación muy extraña, Luffy subió ala capilla también lucia una capa de capitán.

-Bien por ser yo el capitán yo los casare-

-QUE?- grito la pareja

-No se preocupen esta todo controlado- dijo el Capitan sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

-Bien aquí dice Roronoa Zoro aceptas a Sanji como Esposo?-

-Acepto- contesto el Espadachín muy tenso

-Y tu Sanji aceptas a Zoro como Esposo-

Por un momento Sanji contemplo a su Espadachín cada momento que habían vivido juntos desde que se conocieron, El Cocinero solo se limito a sonreír.

-acepto-

-Como futuro rey de los piratas los considero casados ahora A COMER!!!!!- grito el capitán para irse directo a donde se haría ele vento mientras todos los invitados empezaban a reírse

-HURRA POR LOS NOVIOS- grito Nami mientras se levantaba aplaudiendo ala feliz pareja, Zoro tomo a Sanji entre los brazos y lo cargo hacia el gran comedor.

-Sabes lo que mas me hace feliz- susurro el cocinero a los oídos de su amado

-Dime- dijo Zoro mirándolo con ternura

-Que ahora estaremos juntos para siempre- mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho de su amado y era verdad ese amor siempre había estado ahí pero se escondía ala mirada de los demás ahora ese gran amor que había entre ambos se haría cada día mas grande ambos habían encontrado la verdadera felicidad.


End file.
